Neon Genesis of the Revolution
by Guilmon240
Summary: Shinji lived in Germany after his father abandoned him, there he grew a pair and finally learned how to fight and even graduated from college, He has moved back to Tokyo 3 and he is not afraid to fight everything that comes his way,Time for Shinji's new life with the Evangelion. (OC origin story revealed by angel rate M for adult themes, language, blood, and gore in later chapters)


I do not own NGE, Or any characters other than my own, If i did Shinji would have some balls.

Shinji got a call that morning from his father and it was because of this call that he was in tokyo 3 in the middle of an angel attack. But it's also the reason he met the busty lady who was currently driving him to Nerv HQ, Per his father's request. Shinji hates his father for many reasons but the death of his mother was the main reason, after he witnessed her death combining with Evangelion Unit 1, he treated his father like normal. His father thought his brain blocked out what happened, He was wrong, Shinji remembered it all from when she fuzed to the core to when the computers went haywire, he remembered all of it, in fact he had spent the past 6 years of his life in germany because of it. He made friends, notably a firey red head of whom he spent most of his time with (he won't admit it be he does want to be more than friends with her),he was trained in self defence but barely used it, but most of all, he grew some balls. Because in germany if you have no balls, you don't survive… Especially with Asuka Langley Soyou**_ (THE OH SO INFAMOUS SECOND CHILD)_** and Grim being your best friends.

What he wasn't expecting, well so soon any way, was for the busty bluenet to start talking. "Hi-ya I am Misato Katsuragi, nice to meet ya." because of his time in germany, he didn't show emotion around people he didn't know, or didn't like. It was the former in this case. "Ikari, Shinji" he said in monotone. She thought he was shy when he first meets someone he didn't know, when in reality he just didn't care. Then he looked at the angel. "Weak point located, strategy forming" he thought "strategy complete" "should only take 3 minutes if my calculations are correct" (he went through college with Asuka so he already has a degree in most things other than math and algebra [he hates Math but understands it]) "What should only take three minu- OH SHIT N2 MINE" misato starts to say when the n2 mine blew up and she tackled shinji down. When the mine blew over she decided to try to embarrass him a little… by pushing his arm between her double D cup breasts he wasn't flustered for 2 reasons, 1: He likes a feisty red-head german girl, and 2: misato wasn't really his type in the first place. Just looking at her he can tell that she was a slob.

When the car was back upright and they were back on the road Misato was visibly irritated he didn't so much as blush when he was enveloped by her breasts, which were larger than the average Japanese women, then there was the fact that he has only said a sentence and two words the entire trip from the city. They were in the elevator now on the way down to the EVA cages Ritsuko right next to them. "Hey Misato what's up with the kid." Ritsuko asked "I wish I could say but I have no idea either, he hasn't said a thing since we started driving here." "1: I am standing right here, 2: I haven't said anything because I haven't had anything to say." Shinji retorted to them both and Misato looked shocked. "That was unexpected" Ritsuko said.

The elevator stopped at the Eva Cage and Shinji walked forward out of the elevator. He stops and the lights turn on to see a giant purple Robot. Then Ritsuko said "This is the last line of defense the world has Th-" Shinji cut her off "The synthetic life form Evengelion or "Eva", This one, is unit 01 while unit 02 is in Germany and there are others in production I assume." Ritsuko looked shocked at what he said, for this was not in the scenario for him to know this. His father was also listening in, in the currently dark room, He was also shocked by Shinji's response but didn't show it that's when he turned on the lights and said "yes…", Shinji looked up at him "This is what you must pilot to stop that monster" Gendo said to his son very coldly. "That is what the plan was wasn't it, and If i said no you would have guilt tripped me with the girl who I saw in the medical center on the way down here" Shinji said. Gendo just nodes, good thing I was going to pilot anyway. Shinji climbs up to the entry plug puts on the clips and goes in. he can feel the pug start to descend, the gyroscopic system keeping him upright as it descends. When all the systems started, Shinji said "hey mom, been awhile, I am here for you now."

Back in the control room

Dr. Ritsuko Akagi walks into the command center with Misato behind her and Gendo sits into his command chair and he said "Begin the start-up sequence" "Beginning the start- up sequence" Maya Ibuki Assistant to Dr. Akagi said. "Neural link established, Circuits connected, bypass is reached all systems green, *GASP*" "Ms. Ibuki is there a problem" RItsuko asked "Dr. Akagi… his sync rate… its at 120% and holding" Everybody was silent, and Rei was listening instantly surprised by his sync rate "maybe he is the one who can help me" (Rei has more emotion in this than in the show she just doesn't express it out loud and sounds very analytical)

In the Entry plug of unit 1

"Shinji I have no idea what you are doing but what ever it was always do it your Sync rate is at 120%" Misato said "Hai, Captain Kasuragi" Shinji said. "Alright Evangelion Unit 01… Launch!" Misato said with enthusiasm.

Tokyo 3: the battle zone

Evangelion unit-01 and Shinji rose to the top of the lift to come face to face to the angel. He took his first step onto the streets on Tokyo 3 and immediately jumps over the angel to its back and pulls out his prog knife and slashed at the back of the angel piercing right through the AT-field and through the angels skin making a large slash across the back of the angel from the top left of the shoulder to the right side of the hip. The angel screamed and turned to face Shinji and set off an attack with its arm spike, shinji sidestepped the arm and stabbed the knife into its core, the knife went into the core with a glass shattering noise. In a last attempt the angel wrapped around the Evangelion and self destructed. "Shinji are you okay!" Misato asked. Shinji didn't respond but he started walking out of the explosion.

The Eva unharmed and walked out to the Lift and descended and thus began the new story of Shinji Ikari The future savior of humanity alongside his comrades, and the Evangelion The cyborg thats going to help shinji save the world.


End file.
